


Goodnight N' Go

by WestonFollower



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonFollower/pseuds/WestonFollower
Summary: Aspects of Peter and Lara Jean's relationship that connects with Ariana Grande's song Goodnight N' Go.





	Goodnight N' Go

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I heard this song I instantly thought of Lara Jean and Peter I think it's kind of perfect.

**_Why’d ya have to be so cute?_ **

Peter Grant Kavinsky.

Even just thinking his name made Lara Jean a little flushed. It was their first day of freshman year and a lot of things have changed. Peter Grant Kavinsky was the one that probably had the most change out of all of them. He went to lacrosse camp all summer and very obviously gained some muscle from it. Lara Jean was staring, and she was pretty sure she had some drool running down her mouth.

“Lara Jean!” Chris made her come back to reality, “You got to watch out when you look at Peter Kavinsky like that. The devil has eyes everywhere. You think he’s cute.”

“I don’t think he’s cute, I think he’s dumb.”

**_It’s impossible to ignore you…_ **

Midterm week was kicking Lara Jean’s ass. There was too much information to stuff into her brain and not enough time. It was her own fault really, she should’ve known that taking college classes were going to be an added stress factor. But for some reason she was having a hard time focusing and she just couldn’t understa- beside her on the couch Peter sat up to stretch and when his shirt raised up it revealed some skin.

Oh yeah that.

According to him a fake couple must study for midterms together. Lara Jean learned very quickly that Peter’s version of “studying” was reading one sentence and then he would roll over to distract her. So, she decided to ignore him, or at least she was trying to. Yeah that was not working.  

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Lara Jean Covey.”

“Peter Kavinsky,” she whispered back.

“I’m so bored. Can we do something else?”

She rolled her eyes. “What do you suggest we do?”

Peter smiled and leaned towards her, their noses were practically touching, Lara Jean held her breath waiting for him to initiate something, anything. “We could make out.”

“Peter-”

The sound of the front door unlocking made them jump apart. Dr. Covey walked in and gave them a wave before walking upstairs to go change. Peter was suddenly very invested into studying and Lara Jean buried her nose back into her notes. Ignoring him was definitely something she was finding more impossible every day and the feelings that were going with it. She wondered if he felt the same but was too much of a coward to ask.

**_Why must you make me laugh so much?_ **

They were in the movie theater watching some serious drama for their foreign language class. It made absolutely no sense and that was coming from Lara Jean. She stole a quick glance at Peter and held back a laugh. His face was completely blank he was probably imaging winning the lacrosse championship and being named the MVP. When you have a lazy teacher, you get assigned to watch a weird movie with your fake boyfriend and you can’t decide if you should hold his hand or not. By the time Lara Jean decided to reach out to grab his hand the credits started to play, and the lights came on.  

They walked out of the theater and made their way to Peter’s car. “So, Covey how amazing was that movie?”

“I think it was pretty great but I’m calling bullshit Kavinsky. You had absolutely no idea what was going on in it.” A flash of shock crossed his face and in one fluid motion he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Peter! Put me down right now!” she started to laugh and couldn’t stop.

Peter laughed along with her and his hand moved up from her thighs to her butt. “Before you freak out Lara Jean I’m just getting a better grip, so I don’t drop you.”

Her laughter echoed through out the night. Her lungs started to hurt and tears began to form in her eyes. It was too much. “You said,” laughter, “you were,” more laughter, “trying to get a better grip! You are such a flirt Peter Kavinsky!”

“Don’t you forget it Lara Jean!”

**_It’s bad enough we get along so well…_ **

“Peter?”

They were at a party and she was very drunk. That was the last time he was leaving her alone with Chris for more than 15 minutes. Dr. Covey was going to kick his ass. The way she was looking at him made him curious though.

“Yes Lara Jean?”

“Why don’t we fight?”

“Well because we’re really good at being friends and we just seem to get along well. Why? Do you want to fight? I do have a bone to pick with you for not making me chocolate chip cookies.”

She giggled, oh god that wonderful giggle. “It probably helps that we’re not actually dating though. Do you think we would fight if we were a real couple?”

“No.” he answers truthfully.

“I love talking to you and spending time with you. I wish I was good enough.”

Now he was confused. “Good enough for what?”

“For you.”

Then she threw up all over his shoes, perfect.

**_Just say goodnight and go…_ **

“I don’t wanna do it. I changed my mind, I  _can’t_  do it.”

“You’ve said you wanted to go on this date for  _days_  now, don’t be a baby!”

“It’s areally latedate! Who the hell wants to spend time with someone after 9 PM? I’m not even a person anymore after 8:30.”

Kitty rolled her eyes at Lara Jean while she watched her change into a nice dress. This was it, Lara Jean was finally going on a _real_ date with Peter. Inside she was freaking out and, on the outside, she was also freaking out. Peter was going to be at the house any minute.

There was a knock on the door and Kitty ran downstairs.

She needed to hurry, with one last glance at the mirror she walked down the steps and made eye contact with Peter. He looks handsome and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were beautiful. Dr. Covey was giving him the no sex, drugs, and not to be past curfew speech. After they were done she walked up to him and grabbed the flowers.

“Do you like them?”

She put them in a vase. “Yes, they are beautiful thank you so much. So, Peter Kavinsky are you ready to go on an actual real not fake date with me?”

“I know you’re not wearing socks Lara Jean but get ready to get them knocked off.”

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was right her imaginary socks were definitely knocked off. They went and got some food at a fancy restaurant it was awkward at first but eventually they got back into the groove of things. After Peter took them to an ice-skating rink. She was shocked by the fact that he could skate better than her it was not fair. When he fell on his butt in front of her it made up for her jealousy. When it was close to her curfew he walked her back to her door.

Just say goodnight and go Lara Jean, it’s that simple. “I had a great time and my socks were definitely knocked off. Don’t be getting a big head though.”

“Me having a big head? Never.” He smiled down at her.

Just say goodnight and go. It’s only the first date and they we’re restarting so she wanted to do this right. The right thing would to just go inside. “Well goodnight Peter.”

“Goodnight Lara Jean.”

Screw it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers. Fireworks went off and she decided in that moment she could kiss Peter for the rest of her life. He held her face in his hands and pulled her even closer. When they broke apart the only sound was their breathing.

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed thank you for reading!


End file.
